


Christmas

by Claireton



Series: Piers and Emma pieces that I gone and done [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, POV Third Person, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers arrives to help Emma set up her Christmas decorations but it doesn't go quite the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to read! Hope you enjoy!

“Emma?”

If he wasn’t more sure of himself, Piers could have sworn he had just walked into a store selling every type of Christmas decoration under the sun. From the wreath outside on the door, to the tinsel strangling anything thin enough to be wrapped around, to the fake snowman posted in the corner of the living room, the place looked like a Santa’s workshop reject.

Oh, and mistletoe was present too, of course. Over every. Single. Doorway.

_‘Probably shouldn’t be surprised.’_

Emma pranced into the living room, all bright smiles and giddiness with the bauble of her elf’s hat bobbing something crazy behind her head.

“Perfect, you’re just in time for the tree.”

Without missing a beat she dropped to her knees out of sight behind the couch(also with a christmas themed throw on its back). Piers let his gaze slide across the place as he moved around it, feeling more out of place by the second in his very much non-holiday themed clothing. If he was being honest with himself, it was a bit impressive how much Emma had gotten done in only an hour.

_‘Gotta hand it to her, she can be one focused woman when she wants to.’_

She folded out the bottom of a long white box, then tilted up the other side to let its contents come clattering out onto the floor in one big mess of metal and that prickly plastic they used for fake trees that scratched your skin awful if you touched it too much. He posted himself on his knees at the other side of the pile while Emma let out the smallest of squeals in excitement and brought a smile to his lips. She really loved her holidays. The past few weeks of consistent _countdown-to-Christmas_ announcements were proof enough of that.

“Okay, _you_ get started and _I’ll_ go grab the decorations.” one bright smile at Piers to catch him nodding in agreement and she was near sprinting back to where she had come.

_‘She’s like a little kid.’_

He chuckled to himself and picked out the star shaped stand from the pile. Placed it off to the side and fished through the rest of the mess for one of those chunky poles.

_‘Alright, green strip…’_

The pole clicked into place on its stand and a little test wiggle of certainty gave him permission to start sliding the green stripped bundles of branches into place.

“Here I come!” the box with legs marked _‘Tree decorations!’_ and covered in hearts called as it bounced down the hallway.

It came to a stop just a few feet from the tree and dropped down to give back Emma, still beaming as she checked Piers’ progress. Another tiny squeal.

“This is so exciting!”

She began to fall in place beside him again before catching herself mid-kneel and bouncing to her feet again.

“Oh, I forgot!”

Piers raised a brow at her.

“Close your eyes.” she half-sang.

The mischievous flash that passed over her eyes raised Piers’ suspicion, though his narrowed eyes bore no effect against her.

“What are you going to do?”

Her eyes flashed wider for a moment and that smile widened enough to make them crinkle.

“It’s a surprise. That’s why I said to close your eyes, silly.”

He gave her one last suspicious look over before he allowed his eyes to fall shut. A brief few moments of her approaching footsteps and one rustle of fabric before the top of his head was encased in a soft fabric, with the smallest of weights dangling at the back.

Emma’s _“Aww”_ -ing mixed with her giggles was excuse enough for Piers to open his eyes again and blink at the furry whiteness just cresting the top of his vision. By the time he had his new hat re-adjusted, Emma had already fished out her phone and fallen into a pose on the ground beside him with the device held far out in front of them.

“Selfie!”

The corner of Piers’ lips pulled up on instinct. His near-perfected _‘This is a photo I didn’t agree to.’_ smile.  Spend a lot of time around Emma and you had better be perpetually ready for photos, no matter the situation. She had a thing for the whole _‘candid moment’_ shtick.

The phone was pulled back and wrapped in a mini hug of fingers while Emma smiled down at its screen.

“That is _so_ my new Facebook profile picture.”

Piers’ heart dropped a tad and a sigh was beaten back down by watching her untainted joy at it all. Facebook picture. Public. For everyone to see. For the guys to guffaw at and contemplate new soldiers to replace him in the team since he had become officially _whipped_ by his girlfriend and unfit for duty.

Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad the second time.

“Let me see.”

She tilted the phone his way and consequently banished the worries from his mind. There he was, with the _nearly_ perfect close lipped smile(he still had to work on getting the last shreds of embarrassment from his eyes.). But even with the evidently custom made hat that donned his first name on its front, it was for anyone to see that the picture would have been a hell of a lot more dull without Emma there to brighten it up with her contagious smile.

_‘So would just about everything else.’_

He took his eyes from the girl frozen in the photo and back to the real life one with her own locked on him, waiting for approval with the tiniest of encouraging smiles. She wouldn’t do it if she thought he really didn’t want her to, no matter how much she wanted it. Emma was like that.  Not afraid to go after what she wanted and what would make her happy but never at the expense of someone else. Not if she could do anything about it.

“What did I do to deserve you?” those things that were meant to be thoughts tricked him and slipped from his mouth instead.

One small pause where her eyes flickered between his own and she processed his quiet question. Then her shoulders bunched themselves up to suit the bashful little smile that had taken over her mouth. One hand lightly placed on his knee.  All the time they had spent together and she still turned into a lovestruck high schooler when reminded of his love for her.

_‘Cute as fuck.’_

He leaned in for a kiss very passionately returned and long enough for his hand to slide halfway up her back before her own tenderly came to his forearm and she broke off. Piers tried not to moan with disappointment.

“The tree.” Emma whispered her preference toward all on offer.

He nodded. A stiff nod, because a few other parts of him were starting to feel stiff so why not his head too? In fairness, he _had_ come to help out with the decorating.

Back to it then. Or rather, Emma went back to it. Was going to take a minute or two before Piers was ready to lean forward again. Jeans and folded knees and all that.

Instead, he watched her move like clockwork, back and forth to pick up the branches and click them into place. Then her hands went about spreading the leaves just a tad to make the whole thing look a little more full. _Nice_ hands. Always smooth. Soft. Usually rose scented. The arm that traveled up and disappeared into her t-shirt was no different. Nor was most of her body, either. She didn’t seem to understand just yet that he wasn’t about to leave for anything any time soon, least of all a little body hair.

_‘Alright.’_

Time to help again. Emma had already gotten herself onto the third pole and a few moments after all that was left was the top of the whole thing. Piers lifted it out and slid it into place, with a little extra effort because it went and got itself stuck. By then, she had already dragged up the box of decorations between them and started draping baubles at the bottom.  Piers’ attempt to follow suit only resulted in him stopping by her order.

“I’ve got the bottom, you start at the top.”

He replaced the bauble and moved his hand all of two inches.

“But not the angel! That goes last. We can do it together.”

The little white haired angel was ignored in favour of grabbing a small glass dove instead. He turned it over in his hand.

_‘Nothing to hook it onto the branches. Guess if I shove it in far enough it will stay put.’_

He rose again and parted the upper branches a tad to get the decoration in nice and snug. A few moments of wary staring and the thing still hadn’t budged so with one more glance down at Emma he turned back to collect a robin with authentic, feather feeling materials all over it.

_‘No string on this either.’_

He shrugged to himself and turned back to the tree. Making more space in the branches and sliding the robin in gave him just enough time for a half turn before something else in the tree caught his eye.

The dove had already slid its way out of the branches and was making a beeline for the floor by the time his brain registered it was moving at all. One panicked little yelp from Emma and her right hand shot out to catch the thing.

A gasp hitched in Piers’ throat and his eyes slid from the dove’s former position to Emma again.

Her dive forward to catch the dove in her bad hand had required the good one to jump out and stabilize herself against him. Right against the belt of his jeans.

An ill timed tension made itself known below his waist. Only a few inches from her hand.

_‘No.You’re here to help her decorate, Nivans. Focus.’_

Still, his eyes didn’t bother taking themselves away. Not from her blonde curls with their oft intoxicating scent, falling out of her hat and around her face while she froze leaned forward and loosed a quick laugh of relief. Not from lower down either, where the V of her t-shirt was victim to gravity and made a show of her chest. Apparently oblivious, the fingers of her left hand curled around the edge of his jeans to try pull herself up again.

His hips disobeyed his orders and bucked at the pressure of her fingers against his body. Emma froze for a second, and then those soft eyes trailed their way up to the shame trickling from his.

He could see her let out a breath and swallow before they darted down to his crotch. There went his hips again, but softer. More pleading than demanding. An apology had started to drag its sorry ass up his throat when her right hand let the dove off to the floor and came to start at his fly and slide its way upward. Slowly. Excruciatingly slowly.

_‘Fuck decorating.’_

His hands could hardly bear the wait and were at his buckle the moment she had worked her hand under his shirt. With that gone his excited fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jeans while her own traced over the muscles on his abdomen and her soft breath played against his exposed skin. After far too long the final button broke free and it was Emma’s hands that came back to reduce his waist to nothing but constricting underwear.

One last glide of her palm against him to grab the waistband and a grunt of relief became caught in his throat at the freedom. Another one for when he was introduced to her warmth, along with the rocking back of his head and the closing of his eyes. His hat went and slid off to the floor then.

He was going to have to think of a damn good Christmas present to make up for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope the detail lacking ending wasn't TOO lacklustre. Smut is not my forté!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
